Paperihaava
by fixusi
Summary: Kun ohitin häntä, hän työnsi jalkansa eteenpäin ja kompastuin siihen. Kaaduin vatsalleni lattialle, ja samassa kipu syöksähti vartaloani ylös- ja alaspäin. Huudahdin kivusta ja kierähdin selälleni. Käärin käteni vartaloni ympärille ja yritin olla ajattelematta kipua. Teen-Chesters ja hurt!Sam. ONESHOT


**Teen-Chesters. :D:D ja hurt!sam. Worried!Dean. John on poissa maisemista.**

**Sam 14, Dean 18. John.. no, vanha :D**

**Yö on mun luovinta aikaa (kello: 23.30) . En tiä, ku on väsyny ni ideat tulee ihan metsästä. En varmaan kirjottais tällasia ihan pirteenä. :D nauttikaa..**

oO::Oo

Laskin itseni sängylle ja vein käteni niskani taakse. Kylkeni särki armottomasti; muodonmuuttaja oli heitellyt minua, mutta en kertonut asiasta Deanille. Deanilla oli tarpeeksi huolta siinä, miten hän kertoisi isälle muodonmuuttajan tulleen meidän peräämme. Ja koska isä oli isä, tiesin hänen suuttuvan meille siitä, ettemme olleet huolehtineet tutkimisesta tarpeeksi hyvin. Isä oli joka tapauksessa lähtenyt turhaan toiseen osavaltioon, melkein kahden päivän ajomatkan päähän.

Olin aika varma että muutama kylkiluistani oli murteilla muttei kuitenkaan murtunut. Lisäksi koko kylkeni oli mustelmien peitossa. En kertonut Deanille, joten en valittanut ääneen.

Nousin sängyltä ja hiippailin keittiöön. Dean istuskeli olohuoneessa ja puhui puhelimeen. Kuulin Deanin äänensävystä että hän joutui vastailemaan epämiellyttäviin kommentteihin isältä. Sellainen isä oli.

Vedin Deanin laukusta hiljaa lääkerasian ja kaadoin kädelleni kaksi. Toisen sulloin taskuuni ja toisen nielin kuivana. Hiivin takaisin makuuhuoneeseen eikä Dean edes huomannut minun nousseen. Kun muutaman minuutin päästä kuulin Deanin huokaisevan ja nousevan natisevalta sohvalta, tiesin puhelun päättyneen.

"Hei, haluatko ruokaa?" Dean huhuili keittiöstä.  
"Joo, vaikka", vastasin. Minulla oli oikeasti nälkä.  
"Tilaan vaikka pitsaa", Dean mutisi.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", totesin. Pitsa tuplajuustolla, mm.. Se oli meidän herkkuamme.

oO::Oo

Söin muutaman palasen pitsaa, mutta joka kerta kun kurotin pöydän yli ottamaan lisää, kylkeni huusi kivusta. Purin huultani ja hymyilin vetäessäni käteni takaisin, vaikka oikeasti mieleni teki huutaa.

"Hei, oletko kunnossa?" Dean kysyi kuin olisi aavistellut jotain. Nielaisin pitsanpalasen alas hieman peloissani. En halunnut kertoa Deanille, sillä halusin osoittaa kestäväni pienen kivun itsekin.  
"Olen. Miten niin?"  
"Liikut oudosti. Jotenkin väkinäisesti. Sattuuko sinuun?"  
"Ei satu. Olen oikeasti kunnossa. Minua vain.. väsyttää", mutisin. Dean näytti uskovan sen, ja hän nyökkäsi hiljaisena.  
"Okei. Mene nukkumaan. Huomenna on muutenkin koulua."  
"Tuleeko isä?"  
"Hän on ehkä kolmen päivän päästä täällä. Hänellä menee hetki, hän ajoi aika kauas."  
"Okei. Öitä", sanoin ja kiipesin alas tuolilta. Kävelin makuuhuoneeseen ja hyppäsin peiton alle. Sängyn pehmeys tuntui mukavalta ja nukahdin ilman sen kummempia kipuja.

oO::Oo

Heräsin aamulla kellonsoittoon. Haukottelin ja painoin sen pois päältä. Kylkeni särki taas armottomasti, ja heti noustuani etsin farkkujeni taskusta sen toisen pillerin. Nielin sen ilman vettä, kuten aina.

Huomasin Deanin nukkuvan sohvalla. Miksei hän ollut tullut samaan huoneeseen kanssani? Sänkyjä oli kuitenkin kaksi. En ihmetellyt asiaa enempää vaan marssin suihkuun.

Käänsin veden lämpimälle ja astuin veden alle. Lämmin vesi tuntui hyvältä aroilla kylkiluillani, ja jäin siuhkuttelemaan itseäni hieman pidemmäksi aikaa kuin alunperin oli ollut tarkoitus. Niimpä jouduin pukeutumaan nopeasti ja melkein juoksemaan koululle, jotten olisi myöhästynyt. Juokseminen sattui ja hengästyminen sitä enemmän. Lopulta luovutin ja hyväksyin tosiasian etten ehtisi tunnille ajoissa. Mitäpä muutama lisäminuutti häiritsisi?

Kun lopulta saavuin koululle, olivat käytävät jo aivan tyhjiä. Hitaasti pääsin oman luokkani eteen, ja varovasti koputin oveen. Oven aukaisi opettajani, herra Smith.  
"Sam. Olet myöhässä", opettajani totesi. Nyökkäsin.  
"Niin. Olen pahoillani", sanoin ja vilkaisin sisälle luokkaan. Kaikki oppilaat olivat paikalla ja tuijottivat meitä.  
"Onko sinulla hyvä syy?"  
"Ajantajuni katosi kun olin suihkussa."  
"Selvä. Mutta jos tämä toistuu, saat jälki-istuntoa. Ymmärrätkö?"  
"Ymmärrän", toistin ja livahdin luokkaan. Istuin paikalleni Michael Crownin viereen.

"Hei, luuseri. Myöhästyit tunnilta", Michael kuiskasi minulle ja tökkäsi minua kylkeen. Sihahdin kivusta, mutten sanonut mitään. Michael oli vain yksi monista kiusaajistani. En antanut hänen häiritä minua.  
"Ole hiljaa. Kyllä, myöhästyin. Onko se ongelma?" kuiskasin takaisin. Opettaja Smith selitti meille atomin rakennetta taululla. Vedin kirjani pulpetin päälle.

Michael ei vastannut minulle, ja sain olla lopputunnin rauhassa. Mutta käytävässä näin Michaelin virnistelevän minulle ilkeästi. Arvasin hänen juonittelevan jotain, mutta annoin asian olla. Hän ei ollut käynyt väkivaltaiseksi minulle, hän oli vain haukkunut ja levittänyt huhuja, joten en osannut varoa. Kun ohitin häntä, hän työnsi jalkansa eteenpäin ja kompastuin siihen. Kaaduin vatsalleni lattialle, ja samassa kipu syöksähti vartaloani ylös- ja alaspäin. Huudahdin kivusta ja kierähdin selälleni. Käärin käteni vartaloni ympärille ja yritin olla ajattelematta kipua.

Näin Michaelin katselevan minua. Hän nauroi ilkeästi kun kyynel karkasi silmäkulmastani.  
"Itkeekö pikku Winchester?" hän nauroi ja perääntyi hieman. Luulin tosissani, että hän lähtisi ja antaisi minun olla, mutta olin näemmä väärässä.

Tunsin hänen kenkänsä kärjen iskeytyvän kylkeeni, ja isku lennätti minut sivuunpäin. Huusin kivusta ja tunsin kuinka maailma alkoi pimentyä ympärilläni. Olin varma, että kylkiluuni oli murtunut, ja tuntui kuin en olisi saanut henkeä. Viimeisenä näin Michaelin ilkeät kasvot. Sitten tummuus peitti kaiken ja olin ulkona.

oO::Oo

Heräsin hitaasti pehmeältä sängyltä. Mihinkään ei sattunut, ja hymyilin hieman. Tunsin siteen rintani ympärillä. Mitä oli tapahtunut?

Avasin silmäni ja näin sairaalan huoneen. Huoneessa ei ollut sänkyni lisäksi kuin ikkuna, televisio ja yöpöytä. Kaikki oli valkoista tai vaaleaa. Eikä ketään tuttua ollut missään.

Katselin ympärilleni, olettaen näkeväni Deanin. Mutta huone oli tyhjä. Hätäännyin hieman, ja eräs laite alkoi piippailla. Huoneeseen astui nainen, jonka tunnistin hoitajaksi tämän vaatteiden perusteella.  
"Ah, Sam. Olet hereillä." Hoitaja sammutti piippaavan laitteen ja hymyili minulle.  
"Sattuuko mihinkään?" hän kysyi. Pudistin päätäni.  
"Mitä tapahtui? Missä Dean on?" kysyin. Hoitaja katsoi minuun.  
"Olet sairaalassa. Koulultasi soitettiin ettei sinua saatu virkoamaan. Ja kuka tämä Dean on?"  
"Isoveljeni. Missä hän on?"  
"En ole varma. Voin tarkistaa, ja jos annat hänen numeronsa tai sukunimensä, voin soittaa hänelle. Emme saaneet vanhempiesi tietoja koulurekisteristä, joten sinun pitäisi kertoa myös vanhempiesi nimet."  
"Dean Winchester. Soittakaa hänelle, hän kyllä ilmoittaa isälle tästä", sanoin. Hoitaja nyökkäsi ja lähti huoneesta, ja jäin taas yksin.

Vähän ajan päästä hoitaja palasi.  
"Soitin isoveljellesi. Hän sanoi tulevansa heti, ja hänen pitäisi olla täällä milloin tahansa."  
"Kiitos", sanoin. Hoitaja hymyili minulle, ja kysyi tarvitsinko mitään. Pudistin päätäni, ja hoitaja lähti huoneestani.

Ensimmäisenä kuulin tutut askeleet. Kun elää jonkun kanssa samassa huoneessa viikkotolkulla, alkaa tunnistaa tämän pitämät äänet kaikista muista. Ja Deanin pitämät äänet tunnistin missä vain. Huokaisin, sillä viimeinkin Dean tuli.

Hän avasi oven ja syöksyi sisälle. Huoli paistoi hänen kasvoiltaan.  
"Sam!" Hän huudahti ensimmäisenä. "Mitä tapahtui?" Katsoin Deaniin. Hän oli aidosti huolestunut, ja tavallaan pidin siitä. Se sai minut tuntemaan itseni tärkeäksi.  
"Michael kamppasi minut ja potkaisi minua kylk-"  
"En tarkoita sitä. Hoitaja kertoi kaiken sen jo, puhun siitä, että hoitajan mukaan vammasi olivat laajemmat ja pahemmat kuin yksi potku voisi aiheuttaa. Mitä siis tapahtui?" Okei, Deanin käytös hämmensi minua. Sillä Dean ei enää vaikuttanut huolestuneelta, vaan ennemminkin vihaiselta. Dean ei ikinä ollut minulle vihainen, varsinkaan jos olin loukkaantunut. En ymmärtänyt, en alkuunkaan.

"Okei", huokaisin. "Se muodonmuuttaja heitteli minua vähäsen."  
"Vähäsen!" Dean huudahti. "Vähäsen? Tiedätkö, Sammy, sinulla oli yksi murtunut kylkiluu, ja kolme murteilla olevaa. Se murtunut aiheutti painetta keuhkoihisi. Jos Michael ei olisi kampannut sinua, et olisi joutunut tänne, ja arvaa mitä sitten olisi tapahtunut?" Dean lähestulkoon huusi. Tajusin, mitä Dean ajoi takaa.  
"Olisin kuollut", sanoin hiljaa. Dean nyökkäsi irrottamatta katsettaan minusta.  
"Olisit kuollut. Mitä minä olisin tehnyt...? Sam, olet fiksumpi kuin tämä. Sinä tiedät ettei vammoja saa vähätellä, _eikä niitä todellakaan piilotella._" Dean sanoi rauhallisemmin.

Nyökkäsin.  
"Olen pahoillani. Halusin vain.. en tiedä. Luulin kai että jos hoitaisin jonkun vamman yksinäni, en olisi enää.. Sammy, ymmärrätkö? Olisin Sam, tarpeeksi hyvä ja tarpeeksi luotettava jotta uskoisit että osaan pitää omat puoleni."  
"Sam, minä luotan sinuun ja sinun kykyihisi. Mutta niin kauan kun minä pyörin ympärillä, sinä kerrot kaikki vammasi minulle ja minä päätän soitetaanko ambulanssi vai hoidatko ne itse." Nauroin Deanin kommentille. "Hei, olen tosissani", Dean lisäsi.  
"Joo joo, anteeksi. Minä vain.." huoahdin. "Mitä isä sanoo tästä?" kysyin. Dean kohautti hartioitaan.  
"En tiedä, enkä kyllä välitäkään. Isä saa sanoa mitä haluaa. Pääasia on, että paranet."

oO::Oo

Kaksi viikkoa kohtauksen jälkeen olimme taas uudessa osavaltiossa. Isä oli jälleen metsästämässä jotakin, ja me olimme Deanin kanssa kahden. Minä palasin ulkoa, olin käynyt ostamassa meille ruokaa, ja Dean istui katselemassa televisiota.

"Hei, Dean?" huhuilin.  
"Niin?" kuulin Deanin vastauksen olohuoneesta. Hymähdin itsekseni.  
"Käskit silloin sairaalassa minun kertoa, jos minulle sattuu jotakin", sanoin. Dean ilmestyi juosten luokseni.  
"Mitä tapahtui?" Dean kysyi. Nostin sormeani Deanille näytiksi. Dean katsoi minuun hämmentyneenä.  
"Sain paperihaavan. Mitä teen sille?" kysyin, ja rävähdin nauramaan. Dean tuhahti ja läppäisi minua käteen.  
"Ei hauskaa. Luulin sinuun oikeasti sattuneen. Ämmä."  
"Mäntti", vastasin ja katsoin Deaniin.

**Tsadaa, tässä se on. Ja kellohan on vasta 00.23! Eli tän kirjottamiseen ei mennyt kun 53 minuuttia. Kommentit on aina kivoja! 3**


End file.
